The proliferation of integrated circuits has placed increasing demands on the design of digital systems included in many devices, components, and architectures. The number of digital systems that include integrated circuits continues to steadily increase and may be driven by a wide array of products and systems. Added functionalities may be implemented in integrated circuits in order to execute additional tasks or to effectuate more sophisticated operations in their respective applications or environments. Additionally, system parameters of integrated circuits may dictate that their operations be performed in an optimal time interval, which allows for even more operations to be accommodated in a given clock cycle. These rigorous demands associated with production and design generally result in the need for more advanced and complex verification processes and procedures.
Verification techniques are generally implemented in order to ensure that an integrated circuit or a digital element is capable of performing its intended functionality. In other cases, verification techniques may be used in order to ascertain whether a selected characteristic, behavior, or property is present in a given target circuit. Flaws or inaccuracies in an integrated circuit or a digital element may inhibit system functionality and/or cause significant operational problems in a corresponding architecture.
When an error, such as a violation in behavior associated with a circuit, is identified by a verification process, it may be valuable to identify more detailed information relating to the error. The more detailed information may be useful in identifying the exact location of the error and/or resolving the flaw in the target circuit. Accordingly, the ability to identify parameters or data associated with an integrated circuit or a digital element presents a significant challenge to digital system designers and integrated circuit manufacturers.